World Of Chances
by blueberrybiancxx
Summary: And with that, I left my phone and Hollywood behind .. MultiChap/Channy. R&R
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Me Slowly

**Hey! I have a new story! I know 'Say That You Love Me' isn't finish yet, but the reason for that is i'm having a writer's block.. I;m not gonna be posting for 1 week. SORRY for anyone who reads and is a fan, i'm really sorry. **

**Anyhoo, This story is already written and is consisting 5 chapters only. A little short huh? What do you expect it's a songfic.**

**Yes, a songfic to World Of Chances by Demi Lovato**

**I will try to post a chapter every day if I get feedbacks so please, do not forget to review below. Thanks in advance!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC, Demi Lovato or the song 'WORLD OF CHANCES' _**

**_P.S : English is not my first language, i'm sorry for grammar mistakes._**

**DEDICATION:**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed on my other story 'Say That You Love Me' .. _Leighbislove, You Wanna Know Me, AbbieLovesChanny, ChannyisLove777, past decembers, Mellobonesfan101, good4While, Imlikeoky .. & It'sLittleMe . _Each review makes me smile and encourages me to update more. I love you guys!  
><strong>

**Without further ado.. 'WORLD OF CHANCES' written by blueberrybiancxx (lol. I feel like i need to say that :D)**

* * *

><p>World of Chances<p>

Chapter: Breaking me slowly

_You've got a face full of smiles you know, a shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly. But i've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances that you're burning through._

S O N N Y

I took a deep breath and entered Condor studios. It's been 3 weeks since the break up with Chad. I knew it was stupid to break up with him but it feels like the right thing at the moment. But now, that i think about it, it might be the greatest mistake of my life. I sighed and smiled, fake ofcourse. I'm so filled with hurt and depression, but i still manage to smile, and he said i couldn't act. Speaking of _He_, there he goes, walking over to Stage 2. He's been awfully happy lately. Smiling all the time, laughing with his castmates. It hurts me to see him happy because that just means one thing, i was nothing to him. All the words he said was nothing. It doesn't mean anything to him. With that, i ran to our dressing room, tears falling. I got to our dressing room and saw Tawni fixing her make up, she turned and saw me crying. She sat next to me on the couch and hugged me.

"Oh Sonny! Your crying again!" She said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said in my teary voice.

"What is it this time?" She asked me.

"Him being happy with them and me being nothing to him." I stated and cried some more.

"Sonnyyyyyyyyy! You mean everything to him! I heard they can't film their new episode because everytime there's a kissing scene between Mackenzie and Chloe, he just breaks down and cries like your doing right now! Mr. Condor actually threatened him that's why he's been awfully happy lately!" She stated.

"That doesn't explain the fact that he's HAPPY now without me!" I sniffed.

"Oh cmon! He's just acting! Can't you see through his fake smile? 'sides i know him way longer than you do and i have NEVER seen Chad care like he does to you. From all the girlfriends that he had, your the most special. I can see it, all of us can. So please, don't cry." Tawni pleaded. She hates seeing me this miserable. I decided to lighten up the moment.

"Omygosh! Tawni Hart is caring!" I said and smiled, a true one i might add.

"Well.. uh.. it's just cause your on my show and without you being 'SUNNY' I won't be popular and Pretty!" She stood up and flipped her hair at the mirror.

"Tawni.." I said.

"Okay fine, I do care! That's just because in all my life, you are the awesomest friend i've ever had. And I'm really sad seeing you like this." She looked down.

"Aww Tawni!" I said and hugged her.

"_All cast of So Random, please go to the set for rehearsals."_ The announcer guy said.

"Cmon! Let's change to our Check it Out uniforms!" Tawni said and hurried to her changing place. After that, we both went to the set and rehearsed, all thoughts of Chad behind.. or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Cool? Cute? Tell me! <strong>

**Sorry for the shortness, i kinda stretched it to fill up the 5 chapters. **

**R E V I E W ?**

**Twitter - delenaswiftx Tumblr - xlastkiss**

**~bbx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Write a Goodbye

**Hey. Thank you so much for the 3 people who took their time who reviewed _It'sLittleMe, x0alexis8 & couey112 ! _:)**

**It'sLittleMe - Your review was anonymous so I'm just gonna answer it here, thank you so much for reviewing! and being m first reviewer .. again! :) **

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC, Demi Lovato or the song 'WORLD OF CHANCES' _**

**_P.S : English is not my first language, i'm sorry for grammar mistakes._**

**DEDICATION:**

**This chapter is dedicated to couey112 for reviewing such an awesome review. lol.**

**Yeah, so.. uhhh.. yeah.**

* * *

><p>World of Chances<p>

Chapter 2: I go to write a goodbye

_I've got a paper and pen. I go to write you goodbye and that's when i know I've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through._

Sonny POV

After rehearsals, We decided to hang out in the prop house. I ordered Pizza so we were just sitting there, watching TV when my phone rang. I excused myself and answered it outside. It was my mom.

"Hello, Sonny?" Mom said, her voice shook, like she was crying.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually, no, i'm not okay. " She said.

"Why mom? What's the prob?" I asked.

"Remember Jessie? " She breathed deeply and sighed. "Well, she died and we're the only friend her family has. She left her 10 year old daughter and 12 year old son all alone. Her lawyer asked me to take custody of her children. And they go to school there, so i need to go back to Wisconsin." Mom said without breathing.

"uh .. okay, you'll leave me here?" I asked.

"What? No ofcourse not I would –" I cut her off.

"oh, you'll let me live with someone .. hm.. maybe Tawni ?"

"Not exactly. We will—" i cut her off again.

"Maybe with Zora? Or maybe i could just live in the prophouse that would be so cool .. i would –" Now, she cut me off.

"Sonny! No! Your not gonna live in the Prophouse, or with Zora or Tawni! Your coming with me, back to Wisconsin." She said.

"What? No, i can't leave So Random. I can't leave Hollywood! MOM!" i whined into the phone.

"Only for a few months. Until we find someone to take care of them.. please Sonny?" My mom pleaded.

"Only for 5 months, deal?" I said.

"Okay. I'll call Marshall. We leave tomorrow " Mom suggested.

"Okay Mom, bye." I closed my phone and went back inside the prophouse. I didn't notice but they muted the TV and all of them are staring at me. Well, i guess they heard me .

"Guys?" I asked.

"Your going back to Wisconsin?" Grady asked.

"Why?" Zora butt in.

"There's this friend of my mom, we are the only friend she has and she died. So, apparently, according to the law, we should take custody of her children and my mom won't leave me here so .." i smiled fakely.

"Sonny, what about So Random? " tawni asked softly .. "and me" she mumbled.

"Well, i guess we just have to reconnect in 5 months." I said, trying my best to look calm. "Well we're leaving tomorrow." I swallowed. "Oh quit the act i'm gonna miss you all! " i went to them and we group hugged while tears continued to fall."We're gonna see each other again, we are a family right guys?" i looked at them and saw that they were crying too, well not the boys they're just teary eyed. But Tawni and Zora, they are like me, crying. "How about we get some lunch?" i asked like nothing happened. They wiped their eyes and nodded. "My treat!" Tawni shouted. We all gasped. "What? Cmon guys!" She said. Oh Tawni!

(Hours Later)

I just said goodbye to my So Random! Family. They will be with me up to the airport tomorrow so i guess it's not a final goodbye. I said goodbye to everyone in the studio though, even the prophouse, but there's one person left. Chad. I don't want to tell him, i can't face him, not yet. So i decided to just write it on a paper and have Tawni give it to him when i leave.

Here's what the letter says:

_Dear Chad,_

_Hey! Sonny here. I have to tell you something. By the time your reading this,i'm probably gone, no, not gone as in dead, gone as in went back to Wisconsin! You might noticed my castmates not as jolly since this morning, well that's when i got the news. I'm leaving now, for 5 months. I can't tell this to you face to face so i wrote a letter. Chad, i still love you. Okay, I miss you, a lot! You gave me a purpose to be 'SUNNY' like Tawni said. Without you, i'm not as happy as usual. I guess it's too late now huh? Well, it's not entirely my fault, i mean, i DID give you world of chances didn't i? But you blew it. That's not the topic right now. The topic is, when i leave, i want you to know, i STILL love you, and WILL love you whatever happens. Chad Dylan Cooper, Goodbye._

_Till then,_

_Sonny_

I gave it to Tawni before heading home. They will go to my apartment tomorrow to take me and my mom to the airport. So, i guess this is my last night here at Hollywood.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review below, honestly. :)<strong>

**I think it's kinda suckish, i don't know..**

**Yeah.. so.. **

**Random Note:**

**Season 2 just began airing here at my country, i have seen all the episode on YouTube but i'm still excited whenever i watch one. lol. BTW, Falling for the Falls Part 1 just aired, and yes, i did scream when Chad asked Sonny out... CHANNY FTW! **

**Okay. So yeah, bye.**

**~bbx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Lost his strength again

**I know this chapter is way too short, I was actually surprised while I'm writing this Author's Note. hehe. **

**I wouldn't have uploaded today, but I felt like it.**

**I'm gonna tell this once, and for all. This story is close to an end. Only 2 more chapters left. **

**Not that I'm complaining, but it kinda brings me down that I only have 6 reviews, even though I have 4 faves and 5 alerts. Kinda sucks huh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinion!**

**And to the people who did, thank you! You don't know how much i really love you guys right now. **

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC, Demi Lovato or the song 'WORLD OF CHANCES' _**

**_P.S : English is not my first language, i'm sorry for grammar mistakes._**

**DEDICATION:**

** This short, but quite sad chapter is dedicated to _toxicatedgirl_. I don't know her that much, but she's a filipino, that MUST mean she's awesome. (FILIPINOPRIDE! woo) lol.**

**Okay. On to the short chappie ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My faith has lost its strength again<strong>

"_Oh...__I'm going my own way.__  
><em>_My faith has lost its strength again.__Oh...__  
><em>_it's been too hard to say we've fallen off the edge again.__  
><em>_We're at the end.__We're at the end."_

**SONNY -**

I checked all my stuffs, looked at every room in the apartment, after that, we are ready to go. My castmates took us to the airport and i can say, it's not much of a clean break. We all cried at the middle of the airport where tons of paparazzis captured us, but we forgot about that. It's the last we're gonna see each other for 5 months. I promised them i'm gonna be online on Facebook 24/7 but that's not enough.

Once we rode the plane, i looked out. I looked at the California sun, the people, i reminisced the places, memories. I remember when Chad and Me dated, it was at the top of the other building next to ours. When the plane lifted, i looked for it. For the billboard I mean, and I was surprised. It was still there. 'CHAD IS A FOOL FOR SONNY'. I guess Chad didn't take it down. Does that mean he still loves me? Oh please Sonny, he just forgot about it. Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I also remembered that time where we went to Venice Beach. It was in the less crowded part. We were having a picnic and planning our first kiss ofcourse. I laughed at the memory, but my laugh is empty. _"My faith has lost it's strength again, we're at an end, we're at an end"_ i mumbled. I looked over at my mom and saw that she was already fast asleep. Might as well get some too.

(After a few hours)

We finally arrived at Wisconsin. The kids were supposed to stay at our house because my mom sold their house for extra money for the kids' tuition and other thingamajigs. I walked out the airport and checked my pocket to get my phone. Only it wasn't there. Luckily, i saved their numbers on one notebook just in case. I'm just gonna get a new phone. And with that, i left my phone and Hollywood life behind.

**How was it ? Don't bother teling me it's SHORT, captain obvious I already know that!**

**R E V I E W - please? ;)**

**Huh. Anyway, I really hate that in my stories I always have different signatures, which really irritates me.**

**So, FROM NOW ON, I OFFICIALLY DECLARE MY SIGNATURE TO BE LIKE THIS.**

**~~xo,**

**biancx**

**tada! lol. kthnxbye  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The number's no good

**So, I used my mom's laptop to check my email and was so surprised when I saw I have 4 reviews for the last chapter! I danced right there on our living room! You guys make me do crazy stuffs.. lol. **

**I read this story again, from the 1st chapter to the last and I have one thing to tell you. The ending is super cheesy! Lol. :)**

**This is the 2nd to the last chap of this unbelievably sad and cheesy story.. :(**

**I know, I'm sad too. **

**Anyway..**

**_DISCLAIMER: Blah, Blah, Don't own SWAC and World Of Chances, Blah, Blah. Haven't we established this already?_**

**_**_P.S : English is not my first language, i'm sorry for grammar mistakes_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The number's no good.<strong>

"_Maybe you'll call me someday.__Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you.__She had a world of chances, for you.__She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through.__Chances you were burning through.__Chances you were burning through..."_

**Chad -**

Everyone was sad today, I don't know why. I guess it's just because Mr. Condor has been scolding Mackenzie Falls so much. But wait, it's not just us that's sad. The randoms are sad too. And why do I not see Sonny that much? I heard knocking on my door. "Come in!" I was surprised at who walked in. Tawni Hart, a random.

"What do you want?" I said nicely but with a hint of rudeness.

"To give you this." She handed me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Sonny's letter to you," She said.

"What do you mean?" i asked confused.

"Just read it." I read the letter and was surprised.

"She still loves me. " i mumbled.

"Yeah, still does. She never stopped."

"Then, why'd she leave?" I asked, confused again.

"Some custody thing, her mom can't leave her here, so she's gone." She sighed.

"When did she leave?" I asked.

"Yesterday."

"I can call her, tell her how much i still love her!" yes, i found a way. "Maybe she'll convince her mom to come back. " Her eyes twinkled and nodded. I got out my phone and speed dialed her number.

"_Hello. Sorry. The number is not registered here anymore. I have to tell you something though, she had a world of chances for you." _The operator said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What'd she say?" She asked excitedly

"The operator said the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for me. A little weird and exact I tell you." I shaked my head.

"What are you gonna do Chad? Your not gonna see her for months. And you just found out she still loves you. Channy can reunite!" She said enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna go to Wisconsin"

"WE'RE gonna go to Wisconsin." Tawni corrected.

* * *

><p>(A few days Later)<p>

I arrived at Wisconsin with the random gang, or i would like to call my friends. They became my friends again because we have to ride together on Air Chad.

"Where do you think Sonny lives?" All of them shrugged.

"West Appleton High. Let's go there! She might be there!" Zora said.

We rented a car and rushed to West Appleton High. When we got to the school, we immediately searched for a brunette,ofcourse we bribed the guard with a few autographs. Until, finally we saw her, sitting alone on a lunch table.

"Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora! " I screamed quietly. I pointed towards her.

"Go, Chad, talk to her. Tell her!" Tawni encouraged.

I slowly walked over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh.. Cliffy.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys ROCK!**

**And for those people who hasn't reviewed YET. Well, please click that blue button down there... please? :)**

**~~xo,**

**biancx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: She & He

**Have you heard the news? Demi left SWAC. I know it's best for her and i support her decision but still, It's not EVERYDAY you see a love like Channy! :'(**

**Sonny with a Chance will be called So Random and it's gonna be a Teen SNL, oh and Chad will be there.**

**I will not stop watching SWAC just because Demi left. I love the rest of the cast too!**

**And for Demi, I am so happy and proud of her. She's moving on to bigger and better things! I will support her all the way that's for sure!**

**ANYHOO.**

**This is the last chapter of 'WORLD OF CHANCES'**

**Thank you for everyone who read this story. I appreciate every review, hit, alert and favorite. You guys rock!**

***sigh* this is it, my first FINISHED multichapter. :)**

**Hope you guys like the super cheesy and KINDA crappy ending. :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not, for the last time, OWN Swac.. or Demi, or World Of Chances. _**

**_P.S : Sorry for grammar mistakes. English is NOT my first language._**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : She and He<strong>

"_You've got a face full of smiles, you know"_

**Chad POV**

"Sonny?" I softly said. She looked up and was surprised.

"CHAD? What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised

"I came here to tell you something."

"Chad, ... no." She pushed me a little and walked away. I stared at her back. What just happened? "DUDE!" Nico nudged. "Follow her." I got back to my senses, and made a run for it. I ran towards her and when i got near her, I hugged her.

"CHAD PUT ME DOWN!" She commanded.

**Sonny POV**

"What do you want? Its over remember? TWEEN CHOICE AWARDS!" i screamed at him, immediately causing a scene.

"I read your letter" he said.

Oh! I forgot about the letter.

"I love you too." He said softly. "I'm sorry, for everything i did. I THOUGHT it was for the best, boy i was wrong. But i learned from that mistake. I matured now, Sonny please take me back." He pleaded.

"What if you do it again? I can't bear to get my heart broken." I said softly.

"I'm up for the challenge, of fixing a broken heart. And no, i will NEVER do it again." He said. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and searched for honesty. No need to search long because it's there, his eyes is filled with honest that i almost cried. I hugged him and said . "yes!" a crowd erupted to an applause. I looked around and saw all my classmates there. And the randoms? I ran to them and hugged them so tight.

"Channy is back. " they all chanted together. I laughed and kissed Chad softly on the lips. Oh how i miss this!

After school, my castmates and Chad went to my house. When we got there we saw my Mom with a guy.

"Sonny this is Marvin. The father of the kids here." She pointed to the kids we were in custody with.

"But i thought they don't have a father."

"I'm here" Marvin raised his hand.

"Anyway, he agreed to take care of the children. Which means.. " my mom grinned. " we can go back to HOLLYWOOD!" My castmates squealed so loud, they broke my eardrum!

I smiled contented.

In three weeks top, i get to see my friends back in Wisconsin, i helped two kids reunite with her father (more like my mom did) and i got my boyfriend back. I am one lucky girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahaha. the last line was so CHEESSSSSYYY !<strong>

**Thank you for everyone who took their time reading this story, and thank you for the people who put up with my slow updating. Thank you for reviewing such amazing reviews and Thank you for alerting and favoriting. I really love you all! :')*blows kisses***

**On the plus side, I can now focus on my other stories which you guys should REALLY look out for. (hihi. click that author alert will ya?) **

**Now...**

**CIAO :***

_**~xo,**_

**_biancx_  
><strong>


End file.
